The Date
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff spend the day together as a couple. A Kristanna one-shot.


The Date

 **Hi there, I thought I would write another Kristanna one-shot. I think that Kristoff and Anna are definitely made for each other, and I enjoy writing stories about them. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff had been living in Arendelle's palace for a few weeks now. Every morning when he woke up, he was still amazed at this. He: a lowly ice harvester, raised by trolls, was actually living in a palace. After the Great Thaw, Anna and Elsa had invited him to stay with them for as long as he liked. At first Kristoff declined, not wanting to be a burden on the two sisters who just recently renewed their friendship, but Anna insisted upon it. Kristoff couldn't say no to her; he loved her too much.

For the past few weeks, the two were inseparable. Every day, in addition to spending time with Elsa, Anna took the time to be with Kristoff doing various things. Anna was a huge ball of energy, and was always filled with ideas of stuff to do. It was hard to keep up with her sometimes, but Kristoff didn't mind. He knew that whatever Anna had planned, it was sure to be worth it.

He got dressed, and went downstairs to the dining room, where he hoped breakfast was still being served. As he entered the room, he saw Anna, Elsa and Olaf all seated around a table eating together. Anna's eyes lit up the moment she saw Kristoff.

"Good morning, Kristoff! Come join us!" she said.

Kristoff smiled. Already off to a good start, he thought. He took a seat beside Anna, and examined the food that was on the table in front of him. That was another thing that he was still getting used to: all the delicious food served to him every day. He helped himself to bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and listened to Anna while she told him what she had in store for the two of them.

"So Kristoff, I thought that today we should go by the chocolate shop. I heard they had a fresh order of white chocolate brought in, and I'm dying to try it! Next, we should go see a play at the Arendelle theatre. I've never seen a play before, but I heard that they're really fun! After that, we can go get our official self-portraits painted. It'll be a little boring sitting still for so long, but the results will definitely be worth it. Finally, I thought we could go down by the pier and skip some stones. You told me that you were the best when it came to skipping stones. I'd like to see it for myself. So what do you think? Does it sound fun!"

Kristoff smiled. He loved seeing Anna this happy. After years of loneliness she deserved it more than anyone. It warmed his heart to know that he was the cause of her happiness.

"That sounds wonderful," he said.

Anna gave small squeal of delight, and turned to Elsa who smiled in return. "Looks like you two have a big day ahead," she said. "Have fun!"

"Oh we will! Come on, Kristoff, finish eating so we can go!" Anna said, tugging at his arm.

"Anna, I just started eating," Kristoff said.

"Ok fine, just hurry up!"

"I didn't know stones skipped," Olaf said.

Anna laughed. "Not by themselves, silly. You skip them yourself."

"Oh! That makes sense! Still it would be neat to see stones actually jumping across the water."

"It does look a lot like that," Elsa said. "Although I've heard that it's harder to do than most people think."

Kristoff shook his head. "It's all in the wrist," he said. "I'll show you later this afternoon, Anna. By the time I'm done teaching you, you'll be a stone skipping master!"

Elsa and Olaf bid the couple farewell, and Anna quickly pulled Kristoff by the arm across the bridge. "Come on, the shop will be opening any minute now!"

"I don't think it's going anywhere, Anna," Kristoff teased.

* * *

When they arrived at the chocolate shop, a small crowd of people had gathered around. The door to the store flew open, and a man stepped outside.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy the many chocolatey delights!" he said.

Anna grabbed Kristoff by the arm, and the two politely made their way through the crowd, and into the shop. Once inside, Anna's smile grew even bigger when she saw all the different kinds of chocolates around her. "I could stay in here forever," she said.

"I don't doubt that," Kristoff said, smiling. "Pick as many as you like. It's on me."

Kristoff watched as Anna grabbed a large box, and stuffed as many chocolates as she could into it. With every chocolate she picked, she looked as if she was going to explode with happiness. When she was ready, Kristoff did as promised, and paid for the chocolates. The two then went outside and ate them while they walked. "Try this one, Kristoff," Anna said, handing him a chocolate.

"That's really good," Kristoff said. "What kind of chocolate is that?"

"It's dark chocolate. I never used to like it, but recently I've had a change of heart."

"Let me have another one, that was really good," Kristoff said, holding out his hand.

"Um…I would gladly give you another one, Kristoff, but I kind of ate the rest," Anna said, blushing profusely.

Kristoff looked shocked. "You ate that entire box of chocolates that fast!" Well, I sure hope you enjoyed them."

"Oh trust me, it was worth every bite," Anna said. "Hey! The play will be starting soon! We should hurry!"

"Ok," Kristoff said. "Let's go."

* * *

Like Anna, Kristoff had never been to a play before. He was unsure of what to expect, but the moment the play began, he could tell that it was something he was going to remember for a long time. The play was called "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. It was about a two young teens who fall in love with each other despite the fact that their families hate each other. A series of events unfolds, causing several characters to be killed in the process, and ultimately leads to Romeo's banishment.

Kristoff and Anna were transfixed by the story being told before them. They both hoped that the couple would finally find peace, and live happily ever after together, but they quickly learned that that was not to be. When Romeo and Juliet both killed themselves, Anna broke out in tears. Their love was so strong that they were willing to die for each other. Even Kristoff was touched by the profoundness of the play. When it ended, the audience gave the actors a standing ovation. An excellent performance indeed. "We need to come here more often," Kristoff said.

"Agreed."

* * *

After the play, the two went to get their self-portraits taken. They had previously sat for a portrait a week ago, but that was with Elsa, Sven, and Olaf in the picture as well. They had yet to get one that was just the two of them. Standing in front of the backdrop, Kristoff picked up Anna in his arms, and smiled for the painter. Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, and did the same. Just as Anna had said, it was boring to hold the same pose until the painter finished, but the final product was definitely worth the wait. When the painter showed Anna and Kristoff his finished work, the two were very impressed. "It's wonderful!" Anna cried, taking the portrait in her arms. "I can't believe how lifelike it is!"

"Wow! It turned out even better than I thought it would. You have real talent," Kristoff said to the painter.

"Why thank you, sir. I deeply appreciate that," the painter said, giving a bow. Kristoff paid for the painting, and the two went off to their next activity, skipping stones down by the pier.

Kristoff gathered a large pile of stones for the two to throw, and sat them on the dock next to him. He picked one up and showed it to Anna.  
"The first step to learning how to skip a stone is to pick a good size stone," he said. "See how this one is round, and smooth in the center? That's the kind you want to use. Next, like I said earlier this morning, the key to skipping stones is all in the wrist. When you reel your arm back, grip tight to the stone with your fingers, and when you pull your arm forward, flick your wrist with just the right amount of power, not too much, and not too little. Here let me show you."

Kristoff took a stance on the dock, and reeled his arm backward like he instructed. He then flung it forward, and released the stone, causing it to skip several times across the water before sinking.

"That looks like fun! Let me try!" Anna said, grabbing a stone from the pile.

"Ok. Just remember what I taught you," Kristoff said.

Anna tried her very best to mimic Kristoff's exact movements, but the stone sunk as soon as it hit the water.

"Aw man, what did I do wrong?"

Kristoff laughed. "It's ok, Anna. You're not going to get it on the first try. Here, let me help you."

He stood behind the princess, and took a hold of her arm. "Now, I'm going to do the motions for you," he said. "All you have to do is release the stone when I tell you too. Got it?"

Anna nodded. Kristoff gently took Anna's arm, and led it backward. Anna paid close attention to the way he moved her arm, trying to remember the exact amount of power he was using. "Alright, now let go!" he said.

Anna released the stone as soon as Kristoff told her too, she watched in awe as the stone skipped swiftly across the water, going even farther than Kristoff's.

"Ha! I beat you!" Anna cried in triumph.

"What do you mean?"

"My stone skipped farther than yours!"

"Since when is it a competition?"

"It is when I say it is. My stone skipped ten times across the water, yours did only six. Ten is the number to beat."

"Hey, I was helping you that time, so that technically didn't count. Now you got to do it all by yourself."

"Fine. Just don't cry when I wipe the floor with you."

Kristoff smiled, there was no way he was going to back down from this challenge. "You're on!" he said. The couple then spent the next few hours skipping stones at the docks. With every rock she threw, Anna improved greatly, skipping farther each time. Finally, Anna announced that this would be the last throw before they headed home.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "This is game point."

"Definitely."

Timing it just right, Anna and Kristoff threw their stones at the exact same time, and watched them skip across the water, counting how many times each stone skipped. They were shocked to learn that both their stones had skipped exactly seven times before sinking into the water.

"Wow! I did not see that coming," Anna said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I guess it's a tie."

"I suppose so."

Later on, Kristoff and Anna sat on the edge of the dock, and looked out at the sunset on the horizon. Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, and closed her eyes. "This has been a great day," she said.

Kristoff smiled, leaning in to give Anna a kiss on the head. "You bet it has," he said.

Anna smiled, and lifted her head from his shoulder. The two moved their heads closer until their lips finally met, forming a perfect kiss. Euphoria. That was the kind of feeling Kristoff got whenever he kissed Anna. It was the feeling he got whenever he was with Anna. She was special; unlike anyone else he'd ever met in his life. He never thought he'd enjoy another human's presence so much, but he did, and it was worth it.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow unfortunately. This ice won't deliver itself," Kristoff said.

"Well, OK. But as soon as you get off work, you and I are going to spend some more quality time together," Anna said. Got that?"

Kristoff smiled, and gave her another kiss on the lips. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
